


Basslines

by nupoxsi



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bård simply loves to see his brother playing the bass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basslines

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this video](https://instagram.com/p/36xVc6OtGD/) and this [Tumblr post](http://rakibitch.tumblr.com/post/121526291155). It's all super silly and sweet. 
> 
> Disclaimer: not real. Typos/grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

Throughout his teen years, Bård never learned how to play the bass. The more he stares at his brother, the more Bård regrets never learning how to play it. He sits behind the drum-set, holding both drumsticks in hand as he lets the basslines be the only sound filling the confined room. They’re alone now, the door is locked, no one in the room but them. Vegard keeps playing, with the same passion as if the place was crowded. The basslines make Bård’s heartbeat increase, and he just can’t take his eyes off his brother.

While he sits in there, studying Vegard’s every move, his mind goes years back to a time when they were younger. Undeniably, Vegard was the one to wake the music flame in him. Comically enough, Bård is able to find some resemblances between then and now, like the length of their hair (Vegard having longer hair, whilst his own was short and spiky), or how his total interest seemed to be focused on his older brother (something that never truly changed with the pass of the time). Their fingers were not calloused by stringed instruments yet, and their patience was short. Looking back at their very beginning, the brothers were more constant at learning new languages than learning how to play new instruments. They found it more than just amusing, it became a game for them. They’d learn the basics of any language that caught their attention, and it became a funny way to invest their free time. Most of the times Bård was better at pronunciation, whilst Vegard had an almost perfect grammar. They thought nothing would be as fun as communicating in foreign languages.

That changed the day Vegard learned how to play the guitar.

Bård would spend hours staring at Vegard playing, he’d be fascinated at how good Vegard became in such a short time. The way his fingers moved and created beautiful melodies woke more than just curiosity in him. Music was always an important part of his life, but it became more than that the day Vegard handed him an acoustic guitar and gave him basic instructions on how to play it. Bård was reluctant at first, but he paid attention to what Vegard had to say, and he realised it wasn’t as hard as he thought at first.

It became a test for them, just as they did with languages, only that this time the question was different: _who could learn to play an instrument in less time_?

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, and Bård not only mastered the guitar —both electric and acoustic—, but he also learned how to play more instruments, especially stringed ones, such as the mandolin, the banjo, and the ukulele. At the same time, he became good at playing the saxophone, piano and even worked on his coordination to be better at the drums. Bård loved music, and he loved the proud gleam on Vegard’s eye once the younger brother brought a new instrument home.

Sinking deeper into the pool of his memories, Bård blinks, the melody created by Vegard bringing excerpts of an old conversation to his mind.

“ _I can’t believe you’re spending more time with that bass than with the guitar._ ”

“ _Hey, it’s new, and I need to get better at playing the bass._ ”

“ _The guitar is more important than bass, Vegard._ ”

“ _That’s not true._ ”

“ _Like hell it isn’t._ ”

“ _I mean, yeah, guitar is always important. But the thing is, you hear singers and guitarist with your ears,_ ” Vegard explained, fingers dancing on the neck of the bass. “ _But you hear basslines with your heart, Bård._ ”

Of course, back then Bård only laughed at his brother and called him a stupid for claiming such thing. He was a teenager, and he wasn’t going to admit there was some truth to it. And yet, ever since Vegard spoke those words, Bård has never been able to ignore how his heart reacts to the basslines every time Vegard’s trained fingers make the bass sing. Despite this, even with the pass of the years, Bård has never known whether it’s the basslines themselves or the man playing them what makes him feel that way.

He remains frozen in spot. It’s impossible away from Vegard while he plays. The way his fingers dance on the four strings is almost hypnotising. Bård loves to see his brother playing instruments, but the bass— it does something to him. To his heart.

When the fingers stop and the melody dies, Vegard’s eyelids flutter open. Their eyes meet, and Bård feels exactly as he felt whenever his mother caught him stealing cookies. All of the sudden, his cheeks feel hot, yet he doesn’t find the courage to look away. He knows Vegard notices the enjoyment hidden in his expression, and that’s exactly why a wide grin draws on his face. Bård doesn’t know how to reciprocate it, mostly because he feels embarrassed for explicitly showing his interest in Vegard.

Bård stands up from the comfortable stool, feeling his brother’s eyes set on him. He doesn’t mind— on the contrary, he loves it. The room is empty, and even if it wasn’t, he’d love to have Vegard’s eyes on him. Bård leaves the drumsticks over the seat before stepping away. His arms swing at his sides while he moves, crossing the few meters that distance him from his brother.

“Hey,” Vegard says, still sitting on top of the bass amps. “I was thinking we should…”

The words die on his lips when Bård steps between his open legs, his voice reduced to a weak whisper. Their gazes are still locked together, and Bård doesn’t really need to speak. Aware of the bass between their bodies, he’s careful with the way he gets closer to him. His hands move from his sides to Vegard’s shoulders. His skin feels warm under his fingertips, and Bård’s hands start caressing every trace of skin that isn’t hidden by the black tank top that his fingers can reach.

“What are you doing?” Vegard questions softly, though he doesn’t try to pull away or shove Bård away.

“Nothing.”

A chuckle escapes his lips. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. What I was about to tell you was that…”

This time, Bård is the one to laugh under his breath. The faint sound of his laughter makes Vegard stop right in the middle of his sentence, looking up at him. He takes his hands off Vegard’s shoulders to place them on each side of his face. His cheeks feel even warmer than the skin on his shoulders. Feeling quite amused and without giving any kind of warning, Bård leans down, closing the gap between them. The distance between their faces is almost non-existent. For a second, Bård is able to catch a glimpse of the way Vegard’s eyelids close in expectation. That small action, the way his long eyelashes press against his skin while he looks so dreamy, is all Bård needs to do to let his head sink further.

A second later, their lips are softly pressed together. They kiss gently, with no reason to hurry at all. Vegard hums into the kiss, allowing Bård’s tongue in to meet his own. Just as he complies, his thumbs brush Vegard’s cheeks in circular motions. He’s so into the kiss that all he feels is Vegard. He tastes his lips, he feels the scratchy stubble under his palms, he hears the little sounds his brother unconsciously makes whilst they continue with the gentle motion. It’s a slow, paused kiss, an action to describe just how much they love each other. Their kisses have always been so special; from the first one they shared, with all of their conflicted emotions to the ones they share in moments like this, so unplanned and informal.

Surprisingly, when Bård draws back from the kiss, Vegard doesn’t scold him, doesn’t even give him a hard look. It’s quite usual for the older brother to remind him how reckless it is to kiss in public places, even if the door is locked and there’s no one around. Although today Vegard only stares up at him with a bit of interest. His brows are slightly furrowed, and his lips pressed into a silent smile. Bård loves that look, and he’s able to spot a bit of doubt hidden in the wrinkles on the corners of his eyes. He smiles broadly, showing his teeth. His hands move from Vegard’s face, sliding down to set on his neck. His thumbs are on the same level as his jaw, and he runs them over the jawline with slow motions.

“What was that for?”

“Just because.”

“Just because?” Vegard repeats, a charismatic tone in his voice. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Bård responds, both of his thumbs brushing part of Vegard’s jawline. “Just because.”

An immediate and wide smile finds its way to Vegard’s face, and his beautiful brown eyes also shine with happiness. That’s all it takes for Bård to lean down once more, pressing his lips against his brother’s. It’s a mere peck, but it makes the older Ylvisåker giggle with glee.

“We should go to—…”

“Hmm…” Bård hums, content with his brother’s smile. He leans in to place a peck on Vegard’s cheek this time, the soft skin warm against his lips. “Not yet.”

“Not yet?”

“Not yet. Play me one more song.”

With evident distrust, Vegard chuckles. They’re not so vocal about wanting the other to play music. It’s something that comes natural to them, not a premeditated request. However, Bård wants to confess his desires today. He wants Vegard to know how much he loves to listen to him, even if he only uses small words.

“I mean it,” he encourages, drawing back. He doesn’t want to clear distance between them —if it were up to him, his hands would never leave his brother—, but he lets go of Vegard, taking some steps backwards. “Keep playing.”

“What?” A chuckle. “You wanna listen to the basslines?”

“I want to listen to _you_ , idiot.”

Vegard narrows his eyes as if waiting for a punchline or something to take the emotional weight off the sentence. Nonetheless, Bård doesn’t intent to. He even manages to keep his expression at ease, with a shy smile dancing on his lips. He truly means it.

“Okay, Ylvisåker,” Vegard utters, gesturing with his right hand. “Go sit by the drum-set and prepare for the coolest bass solo of your life.”

The words make him chuckle. Vegard can be so ridiculous at times. He doesn’t comment on it, partially because he truly wants to listen whatever Vegard wants to play for him. With curiosity Bård eyes him. The way his expression softens the second his hands get on the instrument is absolutely heart-warming. Concentration can be read on Vegard’s face, even on his body language, and, _hell_ , he looks beautiful like that.

The notes are yet to be played, but Bård’s heart is already beating faster.

Yeah, the basslines might have played an important role on his interest for music, but it’s definitely the man with black curls playing the instrument what made him fall in love.

Picking the drumsticks again, Bård sits back on the stool, and his eyes don’t leave Vegard as he plays. 

 


End file.
